


The Babysitting Dilemma

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: A Father's Compromise [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, Jim was questioning whether or not Sebastian had lost the last marble that remained in that blond head of his. It's unavoidable right now, the damage was done, and there's no turning back.</p><p>He'd have to change Thalia's diaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babysitting Dilemma

Jim wasn't entirely certain how to do this, this strange problem he was quite sure he'd never have to face until just two agonizingly long minutes ago. Why would Sebastian even think this was a good idea? This was a terrible idea! In all honesty, Jim was questioning whether or not Sebastian had lost the last marble that remained in that blond head of his. It's unavoidable right now, the damage was done, and there's no turning back.

He'd have to change Thalia's diaper.

It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't wearing his best Westwood suit, but he is and Thalia smells like a garbage dump. _How does a child that small even create a smell so vile, so disgusting?_

He'd agreed to watch her for ten minutes while Sebastian ran to pick up something, but he didn't sign up for this. Jim shakes his head, staring down at the infant who looked so fucking innocent yet evil in the same way. Why couldn't she have waited to do this until her father returned? Better yet, why do babies this young even poop? He knew that answer, of course, but that didn't mean he accepted it in that moment.

He'd thought the worst thing he'd have to do is feed the little monster, but no, she didn't want the bottle and she's far too young to eat the leftover pudding he has in his fridge. The real question now was how to go about doing this without ruining his precious clothing.

Biting his lip, he lays Thalia down in her playpen, confident she couldn't get out when she couldn't even crawl yet. Still, he moves quickly through the house, discarding his suit jacket and rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, pulling on the frilly pink apron he makes Seb wear from time to time. He also pulls sandwich baggies out of a drawer, putting a couple over his shoes and some on his hands, then he moves to the basket of freshly laundered clothing, the few bits that weren't dry-clean only, and takes out a clothes pin, using it to make sure he wouldn't have to smell her any more than necessary. After that, he covers his table in newspaper, deciding if it works well enough for dogs then it would work just as well with his Goddaughter. The last items on his check list came from her diaper bag, and then he was ready to face her.

He brings the newborn over to the table and lays her down, the pair having a stare down as Jim thinks over how to do this. He sucks in a deep breath, holding it as he squeezes his eyes shut and moves his hands towards the little snaps of her onesie. Then the front door opens as he was mid-way through the motion, Sebastian walking in and pausing in the doorway.

"Eh, you going into battle, Boss," he asks with a laugh, walking over to Jim and Thalia.

"I was changing her diaper," he explains, ripping the bags off his hands and moving to throw them away. "But you can do it now." Sebastian leans close to his daughter, sniffing a little before pulling back.

"I hate to break it to you, but her diaper isn't dirty. She just has gas."

"What do you feed that thing?!"


End file.
